Liberians, Hunter Nins, And Other Craziness!
by Writing Desk Of Ravens
Summary: Gaara X OC and Kakashi X OC. What would happen if a copy nin and hunger nin met? What if the feared jinchuriki of the sand had a friend? Strict T rating and romance later.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Aadhira! Miss Aadhira! I need your help!" A small female librarian ran down the hall, her bun askew.

She was running toward the top floor of the Suna Library, better known as the Sanctuary, where the head librarian dwelled most of her days.

Her voice echoed on the walls as she came to the two huge sandstone doors with four massive symbols carved into the stone. The woman recognized two of them, the symbol of Sunagakure and Konohagakure, but the other two, an eight petal flower and a strange circular carving were lost to her. But she gave a half shrug, everyone said the Miss Aadhira was becoming more and more senile by the day, less likely to come out among the others. But the woman still respectfully bowed her head and tapped her knuckles on the stone and surprisingly the door swung open to reveal a library within the library. Massive shelves were carved into the walls made of marble and stuffed full of books all bound in metal and leather. Three large photos were above the fireplace that had a low, blue green fire, glowing in the hearth. One was of the last Kazekage, one of a man with white hair, a half mask covering his mouth and jaw with a Konoha headband covering his left eye and the last picture was of a woman. She had black shiny hair, a blue anemone pin on her kimono and tsubaki clips in her hair.

Aadhira was sitting in a rocking chair that looked twice her age rocking gently back and forth looking up longingly at the photos as her two knitting needles clicked against each other. An impressively long scarf was starting to gather at her feet, and was about the size of a small, curled up child. Aadhire was old, everyone knew that, but with her pure white hair twisted into four small buns on the back of her head, and the look of her withered hands, they looked like someone had taken the bones of a hand and just stretched skin over it. She turned her head looking at the young woman over her shoulder with a small smile, the woman fought the urge to jerk back at the sight of her ghostly blue blind eye in contrast to her ever vibrant golden eye with bright blood red flecks in it.

" What do you need young lady? I don't appreciate people hootin' and hollerin' in my library," her voice was stern but a kind smile graced her wrinkled face.

But that smile didn't help calm the librarian, " Miss Aadhira I need help! I have a young Academy student terrorizing the other patrons! We tried to make him leave but he wouldn't."

The young lady seemed to be near tears so Aadhira put down her knitting in a small wicker basket by her feet, "come, bring me my cane."

The librarian brought over a white ash wood cane that had detailed carvings worn into it with a blue stone embedded into the top. When Aadhira had it in her hand as she pulled herself out of the rocking chair with a groan as her joints popped loudly and she hobbled quickly over to the door. Even stooped with age she was able to move at a rather brisk pace leaving the young woman jogging to keep up with her as she emerged from the solitude of the Sanctuary. As they walked quickly down to the main lobby of the three story library other workers and the patrons bowed in sheer shock as Aadhira blazed past.

 _'She's quite spry for an older lady!'_ The young woman thought as Aadhira cleared the stairs with no obvious difficulty going down to the main lobby where most of the patrons were.

And indeed there was a very young child there making a lot of noise and spinning a kunei haphazardly on his pointer finger.

" This place is so BORING and it smells like mothballs! " the child whined loudly and Aadhira saw the Suna symbol on the shiny metal of his headband.

She walked forward and lightly, _WHACK,_ hit him on the head with the blue gem part of her staff, " You do realize that this is a library correct?"

Aadhira looked down at the child and smiled a little at the powerful glare from the little...girl, and with a mild stroke of shock she realized that this young shinobi was not a boy.

"Oh my... Why would you cover up such a beautiful face behind all that hair?" Aadhira reached forward and pushed some of the loose hair away from her face.

The girl looked shocked and jerked away from the older woman's touch like she had been burned, "how could you tell?"

Aadhira smiled softly, not bothered by the shinobis reaction "Come with me."

She turned and started to walk back to the Sanctuary knowing that the girl would follow her, and indeed the young ninja did follow her. Past the massive sandstone doors and into the cold marble room, the girl kneeled on a cushion by a table as Aadhira brought over some thick pads of paper. With a creaking groan she sat across from the girl and have her a knowing smile.

"You didn't answer my question. Why would you cover up such a pretty face?" Aadhira reached across the table and again pushed the girls black bangs back from her face showing her dark indigo eyes.

"Ku..." Aadhira whispered in shock as she got a better hold on her emotions. The girl shrugged passively, "I just can't keep it from falling into my face."

Aadhira smiled and waved her hand across one of the sheets of paper and it folded itself into a camellia with a small clip. Then she secured the girls hair back with it revealing her indigo eyes, and making Aadhira's heartache.

"Now that we can see each other will you tell me why you were being so loud in a library? You could see that signs that said 'Please Be Quiet' all over lobby," she kept her tone light and teasing with the girl.

She crossed her arms pouting and wouldn't look at the elderly woman across from her, Aadhira recognized that look from her own childhood. All this girl wanted, needed really, was some attention, and what better way to get attention than to be causing problems in a library. Only she couldn't understand why anyone would be neglecting to give this child the acknowledgment that she so obviously wanted.

"Well will you at least tell me your name? I'm Aadhira or you can call me Grandmother," she was pleased with the shinobi as she looked up at the older woman.

"Rina." The girl said softly after some silent encouragement from the older woman.

"Well Rina, let me tell you a story," Aadhira started to tear more sheets from the pad of paper spreading them out on the table.

Rina slumped whining as she threw back her head, "Oh come on Grandma! Stories are for BABIES. And I'm not a baby!"

Aadhira laughed a crackly, witch like giggle as she looked at the girl showing her a glimpse of the power of her paper manipulation kekkai genkai. Rina stared dumbstruck as she made small figurines out of the paper, similar to the people whose portraits she had hung on her wall. Rina looked even more shocked as the figures seemed to _'walk'_ across the table by themselves.

" Oh Rina, trust me that this will not be a boring story, nor is it made for babies," Aadhira laughed as she used her hands, underneath the table, to control the dolls.

As she spoke she melted into those days of long since passed yesteryears.

~Aadhira POV~

The Land of Paper, a small island by the Land of Frost that was always cold and covered in snow no matter what time of year it was for the rest of the world. The Land of Paper was a nation that had treaties with all the other lands because their purpose is to be the keepers of sacred knowledge, though to them all knowledge, even the most trivial of books were said to be kept there. Because of their wealth of knowledge they were feared and no one risked the possibility that their clans or villages secrets could be revealed to the enemy. Even though the Land of Paper was seen as a weak Land that needed constant protection from the larger countries they were wrong. They had a massive facility in the center of the island that had only three above ground levels all of which were apartment like suites for the citizens of the island, the library, called the Haven, was completely underground. Outsiders estimated that the facility had 40 subterranean levels though they had no idea that even the highest levels of shinobi knew for sure how deep the library was. Some of the most precious scrolls we had were from the very first shinobi, journals of their lives and the battles that they had fought.

Though in the Land of Paper, especially in the Kamitsuki Clan, their children are raised to be the shinobi protectors of knowledge, to risk their lives to make sure that a village or clans secrets remain secret many of the children grew up in normal families with both parents present through their lives. But the children of parents that chose to put their children through the rigorous training to become a shinobi in hopes of being one of the select few to serve the five Kages were separated from their families. They promised to reunite the children with their families if they survived. We lived in mass barracks, boys on the right girls on the left in rows, and rows of metal bunk beds. There was no guaranteed graduation for us, if we had reached the level that was necessary to pass we would graduate, if not we were still kept in the barracks and had to repeat the program over again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Until we passed the final exams and proved ourselves to our instructors or we commited suicide.

But even worse than killing ourselves, about 20% of the children who joined would defect to other villages and would be unable to ever return to the village or see their families again.

Most of us would end up going through the program three of four times because our training would start as soon as we could read and write.

And today, myself and fifteen other people from my class who had managed to pass this year, would find out which five students were lucky enough to be the ones that served one of the Kages, all of which were in the very top of our passing class. I was kneeling at the first position in our small group of kids because my name started with a double A, Aadhira. Though the entire village was in attendance none of us would know who our parents were until after the ceremony, but I felt at ease knowing that there was at least one person there wishing the best for me. My only inkling of the understanding of 'family' was the Sute Clan from the Land of Mist. They stood in the far back Ku, Ju Ni, and their father. Ku ( the ninth child of her year hence her name ) watched with a demure expression though her eyes sparkled with excitement and amusement. Her younger sister Ju Ni (meaning twelve ) had to stifle giggles as they stood beside their father who looked less than please that he had to be there.

I stared down at my lap biting my lower lip, I smoothed down the nonexistent creases in my parchment colored fabric of my pants. My smock was pure white with ink colored buttons along the side of my neck. The long wide sleeves covered my hands which thankfully hid the fact that I kept wringing them. I was so nervous, afraid that I would fall when I was getting up to get my forehead protector. But at the same time I was disappointed. I could look at the rest of my graduating class and I knew exactly who would be getting called as the top five students to go work for the Kages. At least one of them would choose the Suna forehead protector and end up bowing out of the responsibility.

No one wanted to go to Suna.

No one would go to Suna.

It was rumoured that the Sunagakure library hadn't been maintained in over thirty years, and the heat, wind, and sand was horrible for the books. They became brittle and easily fell apart, if someone wanted to rehabilitate the library most of the books would need extensive tender love and care to be readable again.

But I had no reason to worry. There was no reason that I was going to be chosen. I hoped that I might be able to go with Ku and Ju Ni to their clan so I could manage the Sute Clan library, though small it had an immense amount of history kept there. I had done my training there.

"Welcome students to our Academy graduation. Most of you will become Genin and be sent to smaller clan or village libraries." Our teacher stood at a podium in the same outfit as all of us, parchment colored pants and a white smock, though he wore his forehead protector, "as you know the top five students from your class will become the Librarian Patriarch or Matriarch for one of the Kage Libraries. You will also achieve the rank of Chunin immediately and also receive the coveted Kami-me "

My heart was racing, the Kami-me, the blinding of one's right eye so that we may gain the ability to see the chakra of our opponents and it raises the strength of our Kekkai Genkai. My instructor continued his speech about how all of us were very lucky to graduate, that our lives were spread out in front of us, and that after so many years away from our families we would finally be able to see them. After six years I would finally be reunited with my parents, I was supposed to be happy, overwhelmed with feelings of love and affection. But I couldn't feel anything other than a strange hollowness in the center of my chest, I had grown up with forty other people in a cold stone barrack. Girls on the left, boys on the right, and I had gone to ten of their funerals.

No privacy.

No warmth.

No love.

So how could they expect me to be grateful to the people who had put me through all of that? I just couldn't, but it didn't matter. That ship had set sail long ago.

"So now I am happy to present the top five students of this years class!" The teacher had finally caught my wandering, six years old, attention, "Please hold your applause until the end. Hiro Fukimoto!"

A tall lean boy, about eight years old, and wore an identical outfit to mine, he had almost graduated last year.

"Jun Otsuka!"

Shorter and plump he was a better librarian than a ninja, I had helped his pass multiple of his gen and taijutsu tests.

"Kazuki Saito!"

Another boy, I was starting to see a bit of a trend, but at least he was kind and overall cared about the sanctity of books and knowledge.

"Kento Chiba!"

I sighed and looked down from the growing line of boys up on the stage, Kento was mean, and cruel, this year there were some rumours that not all of the deaths were suicides.

"Aadhira Kamitsuki!"

Finally a girl!

Wait...What?!

My head snapped up, he had said my name!

I scrabbled up smoothing down my clothes as I joined my other classmates up on the stage. I was shaking and I knew it. I smoothed my clothes down with trembling hands as I hid them in my sleeves wringing them together happy that I had the long sleeves to cover them.

" Now they will choose which village and Kage they will serve by receiving that village's forehead protector." My teacher finished speaking to the crowd as he turned to us with five forehead protector on a tray, all of them turned upside down so we couldn't see the village marking.

We all stared at the sleep black material with fear, but I found myself reaching out for the protector in the middle, I grabbed it and turned it over seeing Suna's symbol. The shiny metal glinted as I saw the small hourglass engraved in the metal, I tilted it in my hand making the light glint off the surface. My teacher looked at me pityingly.

" We would all understand if you decline becoming the librarian for Suna," the teacher pause, " Besides you're only a woman."

My blood boiled, I had the impulsive urge to step very hard on his toes, " Excuse me?" I forced a dangerous smile, " I understand why you would think that, you're only a man."

He looked at me shocked, I wasn't a very outspoken child, and talking back was even more unheard of from me. I took the headband, hands no longer shaking, and tied it around my forehead with a proud look on my face as I stepped back. The crowd saw the glinting metal and the Sunagakure symbol, murmurs of shock washed through the group. My eyes locked with Ku's and she gave me a small reassuring smile, and Ju Ni gave me a thumbs up.

Then reality set in, that I was going to the Wind Country, a massive desert as far from Paper Country as I could get.

And I was going to be a Chunin.

That's when the world began to swirl, the colors melding together as the ground came rushing up to me.

I didn't even feel my body hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

~A.N.~ HEY! Hope you're liking this story. If you don't why don't you tell me in the review section! If you do like it then tell me that in the review section as well! THANKS! OH! and also all thoughts are marked like this _~thought bubble!~_

* One Hour Later *

 _~Aadhira. Wake up~_ a cool monotone voice spoke inside inside my mind making me shiver with the odd feeling, ~You need to get up~

I knew it was Ku, she was the only one I knew that would openly speak into my mind from the Sute Clan.

 _~ Why am I asleep?~_ I thought at Ku as hard as I could trying to force her to hear me, and sadly for her, I didn't have a very good understanding of how her Kekkai Genkai works.

Hence Ku's hiss of pain and shout in my head _~ Jeez! Don't yell at me! ~_

I winced sympathy as her own loud voice hurt, " Sorry," I whispered as I looked up at her, I was laying down on a futon and she was beside me kneeling by me.

Ku was in a traditional kimono with a haku Obi, and the Sute Clan blue anemone was on each of the sleeves of the pale purple fabric. Dark brown hair was pulled in two tight pigtails low on her hair secured with two dark ribbons the ends brushed her shoulders. Her indigo eyes were the only part of her face that showed the extent of her concern for me, her little sister Ju Ni was right beside her.

And dressed exactly the same.

Always.

Everyday.

Without fail.

It was trippy to think about.

"Ah there she is. Thank you Ku for helping me," my teacher came over and helped me sit up with his hand supporting my lower back, "how are you feeling now?"

"Um...Fine I guess… I can't remember much of what happened. I mean...I remember getting my forehead protector, but that's all." I looked around the room seeing that we were in the barracks but none of the other students were in the room.

The Kazekage was standing by the door his arms folded over his chest looking down at me with disgust, the light blue seemingly at odds with his dark aura. His angry eyes made me flinch back from him forcing me back against the wall, the chill he radiated cutting through my ceremony outfit.

"This is supposed to be one of the top five graduating students from your class?" His eyes narrowed as he took inventory of me.

"Well Kazekage-sama, I am sure that she was simply just nervous, I know that she hadn't been expecting her name to be called. Also most of the students hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch today because they were all so nervous. She has very high marks in-" My teacher tried to defend me to the Kazekage.

"I apologize if I made you look foolish because sir," I kowtowed, forehead touching the futon, _~ I should take you stupid hat and shove it so far up your butt.~_

Ku looked at me shocked, _~Aadhira! Don't say that! It's NAUGHTY~_ but she paused for a moment, _~ But his hat is stupid…~_

Aadhira giggled under her breath as she rose from her kowtow and offered her hand out to him with as much dignity as she could muster.

"I hope that we will be able to bring more knowledge to the people of Suna by repairing the library and bring it back to it's former glory." I used a fake, but bright and cheerful, smile.

The Kazekage put his massive calloused hand into my own and gave it a firm shake as he nodded to me.

"I have high hopes for you in my village, I assume that you will be along in a few days. I have a three ANBU that will escort you to the village," He nodded curtly but then added, "Do not disappoint me. It will not end well for you."

With that and a swish of his robes he left the barracks, I could hear his footsteps retreating on the cold stone as I looked at Ku. She broke out giggling with me as my teacher sighed and shook his head but still had a small smile on his face. Ku perked up and I knew that she had heard her father calling to her through their strange 'hive mind' thing.

"You're gonna have to go aren't you?" I tried to keep the bittersweet taste out of my voice.

"Yeah... But guess what! I start at the academy soon! I'm gonna be a hunter nin!" Ku was excited and I smiled bright.

"You do good. Or I'll have to come and shove some book learnin' down on you," I teased nudging her.

"Can we give it to her now?" Ju Ni whispered to her sister, though it was loud enough for me to hear.

"Wait. You didn't get me anything did you? I told you not to get me anything!" I huffed puffing my cheeks out with a pout.

I was still upset as they pulled out a large sized box with metallic paper wrapping it and curly ribbon on top. I was about to rip into it when Ku stopped me.

"You have to wait to open it until you get to Sunagakure!" Ku snatched the package away from me with a smile.

"Ku, Ju Ni." A man's voice, their father's voice, called to them from the doorway.

He gave me a smile and brought over a smaller package and placed it on the bigger one. I bit my lip embarrassed, Mr. Sute was always very kind to me. Birthdays, Christmas, and other holidays he never seemed to forget me. It made me happy, but also felt a bit strange. I hugged Ku and Ju Ni, who was definitely less receptive than her sister, and they left with their father. I waved as they left and then kneeled with my knapsack, starting to pack making room for the presents. My teacher watched my deliberate movements as I packed the items.

"Would you like to go see your father," my teacher asked softly.

"Yes! I totally forgot! Where are they?" I smiled up at him and stood quickly getting a bit of head rush.

"Follow me." He walked me out of the barracks and down the narrow hallways crammed full of bookshelves.

It was strange to think that soon I wouldn't be staying there anymore, that the smell of books and ink would be a memory. My teacher led me to a small conference room. There was a large mahogany table with chairs around it and a large fireplace with a roaring fire inside. Above the fireplace was a quote that from the beginning of my stay at the Academy Barracks we had it drilled into our minds _'Man is made or unmade by himself. By the right choice he ascends. As a being of power, intelligence, and love, and the lord of his own thoughts, he holds the key to every situation.'_

I smiled as I ran my fingers along the worn surface of the table and sat down in the chair closest to the fireplace curling up with the pleasant warmth. I waited there for a while for my mother and father to arrive my heart racing. Then the door creaked open and a man walked in.

"Hello Aadhira. I've missed you so much." The man said softly.

~ 4 Days Later ~

The Kazekage kept his word and sent three ANBU to escort me, though I almost ran away screaming when I saw their masks. (I thought they were akuma sent to drag me to hell.) I found out later that they were grumpy because they were cold but not grumpy enough to drag me to hell. Though it did take them nearly an hour and a half to coax me out from underneath a rock shelf overhang that they couldn't follow me into, even the smallest ANBU could only get in to their shoulders and I was still ten or so feet out of their reach. After much coaxing (and cookies) they managed to get me out of my hidey hole and into a boat headed to the mainland.

Bouts of seasickness plagued me and one of the ANBU leaving the other two trying to be sympathetic while keeping their distance from us.

After dense forest, snakes, spiders, lots of rain and multiple people trying to rob us we had finally reached the border of Wind Country. I was grateful to be closer but as I looked at the massive expanse of sand in front of me I realized that my summer clothes from home were still way to warm to be coming to Sunagakure in.

It was hot.

Way to hot.

This must be what the fabled hell is like.

Minus the flames and brimstone, but I was pretty sure that the devil was lurking somewhere out here. Or maybe he sent his minions to escort me.

On top of the lousy weather, I was feeling rather homesick. My problem wasn't sleeping on the ground in a tent, I quite like that, my problem was that I missed being at _home._ I never thought that I would willingly call those barracks home, that I would have any longing to be back within their stone walls but I did.

The smell of ink on old parchment, the way that it was always cold enough that crawling into a warm bed was the best feeling in the world. I even missed my teacher, even with his habit of underestimating females.

It was a friday, that means they would be having cookies after dinner as a reward, and tomorrow would be our 'temple' day. We would get the entire day to spend in the library reading as we pleased and just relaxing from a week of rigorous training that left our bodies beaten and bruised.

I sniffed feeling my eyes burn with tears as I thought of my home, I had a mild inkling to turn around and go back to Haven and be one of the outcasts. I could work in the kitchen or restocking shelves… but I had promised my father that I wouldn't give up even when it got hard. That I would remember that I am Aadhira Kamutsuki and I have to carry my name with pride. Though at six it was really confusing so I smiled and nodded. Afterwards he gave me a ornate ebony book with beautiful swirling patterns and yet again I had to wait until I got to Sunagakure before I could open it.

After the last four days of traveling, speaking between me and the ANBU was still at a minimum, they only acknowledged my existence was to tell me to eat more, to drink more water or to make sure that I left my eyepatch on. I had received my Kami-Me from the Kamutsuki shaman, he had told me that I would want to keep it covered for a few days and that I should be careful of exposing to too much sunlight before it had time to heal all the way. In all honesty it had hurt pretty bad for a day after the ceremony but now it was just annoying.

It had been five days.

The one female ANBU and medical-nin, Nanami, had examined my eye to make sure that there was no infection, even though I had already checked it myself. As soon as she moved the away the fabric and I opened my eye I could see her recoil. Though it was only minutely, it was in horror, the ghostly white-blue eye in contrast to my golden red flecked one scared her. I focused on using my Kami-Me and looked at Nanami's chakra running faintly underneath her skin, I could see each of her weak points similar to how byakugan works. But it caused my head to start to throb and tears pooled in my eyes a few escaping down my cheek leaving a wet trail. That's when Nanami found her voice again.

"Your eye may have some infection, it looks inflamed and a bit swollen. I would try to heal it myself but because of how tightly your chakra is bound in that eye I fear that I could damage it. We can take you to the hospital where you can get looked at once we get to Suna," Nanami said as she put the eyepatch back over my eye.

That was two days ago.

" My feet hurt. How close are we to the village?" I used my grade A whining skills as I flopped down on the sand rubbing my sandaled feet, meant for snow, not sand.

The escorts stopped looking down at me, their expressions hidden behind their ANBU masks, just waiting to see what I was going to do. Finally Nanami knelt in the sand knowing that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and decided that she would rest to, their was no point in trying to force me. Soon the other two followed, one of them drawing a swirling pattern in the hot sand as the other sipped from his water skein. I drank heavily from mine and instantly regretted it as my stomach gurgled painfully making me roll around in the hot sand holding my stomach.

Once the pain subsided I laid in the sand looking up at the cloudless sky making a sand angel, I was tired and cranky and making a shape reminiscent of my time in the snow made me feel a little better. There was a rumbling behind us and the sky started to darken ominously, it sounded like a thunder storm.

" AADHIRA!" One of the ANBU yelled scooping me up into his arms as they started to run in a hopeless attempt at finding cover.

" Put me down!" I screamed waving my arms frantically as I screamed out of his hold and the paper from my pamphlets started to rustle as I tossed the eyepatch away using the full potential of Kekkai Genkai.

The ANBU rushed over trying to pull me away from the raging sand storm that was coming towards us, boiling across the land. Fear poured into my veins but I focused, spreading my chakra out like thin weblike nets to the paper. The four of us found ourselves trapped in the eye of what was like a paper tornado. My face was screwed up with focus as I tried to ignore their cries of protest over the sound of howling paper as the paper enclosed us in a sphere of paper. My breath was ragged as I got looks of surprise from the ANBU as they realized that we were safe from the storm that now was battering the fortified paper.


End file.
